


Nobody Rains on My Parade

by likeairtobreathe



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, everybody is still an idiot, nobody is cursed, nobody is on a death list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeairtobreathe/pseuds/likeairtobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Well I know I'm going to have to drag it from you so... what happened?' Orla sighed, pretending not to be after gossip. </p>
<p>Blue spoke with her head half in the pillow from where she'd landed face down, 'I was nearly late to hand in my final because of the freaking rain. Some dick lent me his umbrella. Then he wasn't there when I went to give it back.'</p>
<p>'Gosh, sounds awful.' Orla mocked, and Blue turned her head in the pillow to glare at her.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>A Blue/Gansey College AU with much ado about an umbrella. And a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Umbrellas Aren't Flirty

'Shit shit shit!!' Blue Sargent cursed as the sudden rain hammered down hard and unforgiving.   
She was stranded halfway across the college campus quad and quickly made a dash for the awning just across the grass.

Grabbing her rucksack off her back, she put it down on the counter in front of the closed shutters of the café, shivering in her now soaked clothing.  
Hastily unzipping the bag which she cursed now for not being waterproof, she rustled through it until she found the paper, pulling it out.  
It was already slightly damp at the top.

'Shit.' She exclaimed again, fanning the paper angrily in an attempt to dry it.

'Er are you alright-' Blue jumped, dropping the papers in surprise as she turned around toward the voice.

A tall gangly boy dressed like a god-damn middle aged golfer dad walked to stand under the awning beside her, water dripping from his hair, eyebrows raised in a question.  
Blue paused to answer, mouth open when a breeze blew the papers from next to her on the ground, out towards the pounding rain.

'Oh for f- my paper!' She made a mad dash at the ground grabbing pieces of paper before they blew out on to the wet cement.   
The boy dashed forward to help, grabbing a couple of pieces.

She huffed under her breath this time, as she picked up the last piece of paper and pushed all the papers together, jostling the edges in to a neat pile.   
When she looked up the boy stretched out a hand with the other pieces of paper in it.

'Thank you,' she muttered, taking them and placing them in the right place in the pile.   
His face was so... Open, his smile kind. She hated it.

She turned back, assessing the damage to her bag.

'Got a big paper due then?' The boy piped up again from behind, walking to stand beside her. 

'Yep it's due in 15 minutes.'

'Gees.' He said, surprised.  
A pause.  
'Not the Latin final? I have a friend that has that due today.'

She scoffed, turning around to face him again.

'No, it's Lynburn's final on Australasian oceanography.' 

'Ah right.' He shifted slightly putting a hand in his pocket. 'What are you then, a bio major?'

'Women's studies. '

He let a low whistle.

'Whats that supposed to mean?' She was getting irritated now. And the paper was truly due in 15 minutes. Or maybe it was 14 now? The rain continued.

He held up his hands in innocence, 'Nothing, nothing.'

'And let me guess, you're a double major? Politics and International Relations?' She said haughtily.

He grinned now, 'Nope. Just plain old history.' 

Blue had definitely had enough of double majors.

'Not surprising.' She said, trying to glare but stumbling over the words slightly.

There was a moments silence as they both stood under the cover, a couple of students dashing past them in the heavy downpour.  
Blue stepped forward, sticking a hand out to test the rain and then grumbled in complaint again.  
She began tapping her foot despite herself, fidgeting as she stared at her watch.

'You've got yourself quite a conundrum here then?' The boy piped up again.  
When Blue turned her head round again, he was now rummaging through a satchel.

'Just a bit,' she hissed. His smile was so annoying.

'Well,' he said slowly, pulling something from his bag, 'I do have an umbrella if you'd wish to borrow it-'

'Are you kidding?!' She looked at his outstretched hand. 'If you had that then-- why didn't you -- are you sure that's alright?' Blue sounded uncharacteristically timid.  
'Of course, you obviously need it-' He started.  
But she took it from him with a hurried 'thank you!' pulling her rucksack back on and clutching the papers to her chest. She hurried away, not even looking back.

Blue made it in time to the hand in, but by the time she traipsed all the way back to the quad: the boy had gone.

 

\--------------

 

'Someone looks unhappy.' 

Blue dropped her bag and the umbrella on to the floor of her dorm room like dead weight, letting the door slam behind her.

'And also soggy… despite the umbrella?'  
Blue glared at Orla, where she lay reclined on her bed, big purple headphones pulled round her neck that were spewing the tinny sound of some bubble gum pop song, text books strewn around in front of her.

'Someone else is studying for once.' Blue retorted, slinging off her jacket and throwing herself on to her bed.

'Har har.' Orla rolled her eyes. 

A pause.

'Well I know I'm going to have to drag it from you so... what happened?' Orla sighed, pretending not to be after gossip. 

Blue spoke with her head half in the pillow from where she'd landed face down, 'I was nearly late to hand in my final because of the freaking rain. Some dick lent me his umbrella. Then he wasn't there when I went to give it back.'

'Gosh, sounds awful.' Orla mocked, and Blue turned her head in the pillow to glare at her. ‘What made him particularly dick-like?’

‘Oh you know; ridiculous clothes. History major with friends that take Latin. Probably private school. Annoying face.’ She whispered the last part much to Orla’s delight.

‘Wow, an annoying face… I mean that along with the blatant old school flirting, he’s just-‘

‘Flirting?’ Blue’s face screwed up, ‘There was no flirting.’

‘Why else would he randomly give away his umbrella? People aren't that nice any more Blue.’

‘Because he’s obviously rich and doesn’t care about giving his stuff away. Which just made him more of a dick. Are you really arguing that giving someone an umbrella is a flirty thing? Umbrellas aren’t flirty.‘

Orla rolled her eyes, ‘No, but he had no reason to give you his umbrella—Or not to be using it himself, which is really weird if you think—‘

‘-Are we really arguing about an umbrella? This is seriously not even a thing.’

Another moment’s pause.

‘Was he hot though?’

Blue’s look of disbelief as she threw a hand in to the air stopped the conversation. 

Orla scribbled some more notes and then: 'So one of those rich kids is having a party tonight.'

'Wow, and yet the earth continues to spin.' 

Orla ignored her, continuing, 'This cute guy from my math class is going and I hoped-'

'Ah, now the studying makes sense. Trying to get on my good side.'

'I was hoping you'd come with me.'

'Errr' she faked thoughtfulness, 'that would be a no.'

‘The umbrella guy might be there? Sounds like he’s probably-’

‘And…? That’s just another reason not to go.’

'Oh come onnn,' she whined, 'you always like parties once your there.' She was sitting cross legged on her bed now facing Blue's, as Blue pulled herself up. 

'Yeah but not with that crowd, flaunting their wealth and-'

'Lord, save the speech.'

'Anyway, I have work.' She said turning her head. She was in no mood for a party. 

'No you don't. It's Thursday night- you never work Thursdays.'

'I guess I hadn't planned on you knowing my schedule so well.'

'Oh come on Blue.'

'Why don't you go with someone else?'

'But no one else is free tonight.' Orla pouted. 'And I really want to go out.' She thought for a moment. 'I'll do all your washing for a week?'

'But why do you need me to go-'

'A month?'

'Why don't you just go with-'

'Aha, I've got it!' Orla grinned to herself.

'You haven't got it...' Blue's eyes narrowed. 

'I'll buy all your yoghurt for a month?'

 

And that's how Blue Sargent ended up going to Henry Cheng's party that Thursday evening.


	2. Of Course She's Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Oh wait, you’re not… Jane?’
> 
> ‘Jane?’ Blue said crossing her arms at the same time as the smudgy one said ‘Of course she’s Jane.’
> 
> ‘My name’s not Jane, it’s Blue.’

Despite Orla's insistence on Blue's attendance at the party, in a rather unsurprising turn, Orla disappeared in to the growing crowd of people leaving Blue alone by the drinks table.  
Much to Blue's dismay.

 

Before their arrival, Orla had spent ages picking out an outfit and asking Blue’s opinion on the outfits.

‘I want to look available, but not too available if you know what I mean.’  
‘Do I look too young?’  
‘Do I look too old?’  
‘Does this make me look like a business major?’

Orla had spent enough time getting ready with Blue refusing the idea that she needed to change at all, that by the time Blue did decide to change, and of course also took ages, they were running late. Well, ’late’.

‘It’s a college dorm party, how are we late? There is no late.’  
‘Late for my plan!’  
‘What plan?!’  
‘I planned out timings for this evening to achieve maximum pulling potential. And we’re already later for the—‘  
‘Orla, that is insane!’  
‘Yeah, and which one of us is going to successfully pull tonight? Oh hurry up Blue!’

They’d made their way across campus, taking it in turns to moan at each other until they’d reached the Golden Circle. (This was the students’ name for the more expensive dorms on the furthest reach of campus, because you had to be at least some sort of rich to be able to afford them. They were bigger rooms with their own bathrooms, there were lots of single rooms, and the kitchens and common rooms were actually nice. AKA: The perfect dorms for parties.)

 

After a little while of making small talk with random party goers Blue tried to push her way across the packed common room. Reaching a wall at the side she stopped.  
She leant against it for a minute next to a couple chatting excitedly about some movie or other, the beat of the music vibrating through her whole body.

But when her gaze reached the door to the hall on the other side of the room she spotted someone pushing the door open.

Someone she really didn't want to see.

Her stomach dropped a little.

Adam Parrish.

She didn't want to deal with this now, and with that she threw herself back towards the far end of the room with great abandon, toward where the drinks table was.  
Then, realising that Adam would probably head there first despite his lack of a drinking habit because that was what people did at parties, she made for a door just to the side of the table that lead in to a kitchen.  
As she looked back in to the room to see if she could still see Adam, she walked—

THWACK.

She walked straight in to someone.

Blue, stumbled back and grabbed the side of her head that had collided with an ‘Oh my god! I'm SO SORRY! I wasn't looking-‘

It was the umbrella boy.

Of course it was.

Smiling down at her with surprised eyebrows after he’d righted himself and after he’d also realised who it was, a hand grabbed at his chest where she’d hit him.

While it was unlikely that they’d have come across each other twice in the same day, this wasn't a normal day or Blue’s normal choice of place to hang out. She probably came across lots of people that she didn't know more than once in a day, Blue pondered to herself.

Then she realised she was staring.

‘Are you alright?’ She tried this time, speaking loudly over the music.

He brought the hand away tentatively, ‘Ah, not even a scratch. But you can certainly do  
some damage.’

‘Yeah, again- sorry about that.’

He let out a short laugh, ‘Don’t mention it.’ But then grimaced, his hand going up to his side, twisting slightly. He paused. ‘So did you get your essay handed in on time?’

‘Yeah, thanks to you actually.’ She scratched the back of her neck, ‘I still have your umbrella though. You weren't there when I tried to give it back.’

‘Keep it. If you want, I have no attachment-‘  
They both moved to the side of the door as someone opened it behind them so that the now stood in the corner of the room.  
‘I have no attachment to it.’ He finished.

But Blue didn't hear him as she’d looked about the room as they’d moved, and she caught sight of Adam coming this way with two other boys.

‘Ah shit.’

‘What?’ His face was suddenly of concern, ‘I hope I didn't offend you, I have a habit of—‘

‘No, no, no,’ Blue shook her head quickly, shooting a quick glance over her shoulder around the room and then back to Adam. ‘It’s just my ex- well he’s not even my ex, we just had this thing,’ the words tumbled out of her mouth at top speed, ‘Well, he’s here and I think he’s heading this way—and it’s petty, it’s really petty, because I was trying to get away from him earlier, and now that I've done that I can’t exactly face him—‘

‘--Do you mean you want a hand?’ He interrupted.

‘Yes please, I just really can’t-‘

And with that he’d surged forward and kissed Blue full on the mouth.

His hands had grabbed either side of Blue' s face, who stood slightly flummoxed, her arms swung back in surprise. He’d also turned them around so that his body covered hers against the wall, making her invisible to the rest of the room.

She was frozen for a second.

She felt herself kissing back, her hands reaching upwards despite herself, but-

Slap.

She slapped him straight round the face.

A loud roar of laughter erupted behind the umbrella boy as he took a few flummoxed steps back. His head turned round toward the voice.

The boy that had laughed looked at umbrella boy with a wild smirk: a promise of teasing to come. Next to him stood a pale smudgy boy, also smirking.

‘Wow what a Dick the third move.’ The first boy scoffed, but as his gaze fell to his left he was brought up short, and then began scanning the room, confused.

‘What was that?’ Blue hissed.

‘I was just trying to help you with the ex and it was a spur of the moment…-‘ the umbrella boy said his head turned half back to her, quickly and under his breath.

‘Well whatever it was, it seems to have made Parrish bolt.’ The first boy said, still looking around.

Parrish?  
Blue’s brow furrowed.  
Were these the two boy’s she’d just seen-

‘Not Adam Parrish?’ She grimaced, asking slowly, and they all turned to her.

‘Wait you know Adam?’ the first boy asked suspiciously. The umbrella boy furrowed his brow looking back at her.

‘And you know Adam?’ She asked back, equally as provocative and aiming it at umbrella boy. She could feel her neck flushing red in realisation.

‘Yeah he’s one of my best friends…’ His head was searching the crowd again, as his face grew grimmer, ‘and let me guess, Adam is—‘

‘The guy I mentioned.’ Blue said slowly.

‘The ex.’ Umbrella boy finished.

‘Well he’s not really an ex—‘

‘Parrish doesn’t have ex’s.’ But then his face changed in realisation, ‘Oh wait, you’re not… Jane?’

‘Jane?’ Blue said crossing her arms at the same time as the smudgy one said ‘Of course she’s Jane.’

‘My name’s not Jane, it’s Blue.’

‘I’m going to find Parrish.’ The first boy grumbled, disappearing in to the crowd.

‘We know your name isn’t Jane, it’s just Parrish isn't very open about his… romantic pursuits.' The smudgy boy piped up. 'He didn’t even tell us, we just worked out that there was someone and seeing as he wouldn’t tell us the name, your name, we came up with our own.’ He paused smiling at her meekly, ‘I’m Noah by the way, and I’ve been dead for seven—‘

‘-Not now Noah.’ Umbrella boy said absent mindedly, as he bit his lip in thought. ‘You could have said that it was Adam—‘ He started quietly. Or as quietly as was possible with the loud music.

‘—How was I to know that you knew him?! This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t kissed me!’

‘It’s just he’s really… sensitive about this kind of stuff. About his stuff-‘

‘I’m not Adam’s ‘stuff’! How dare you—‘ Blue started incredulously.

‘That’s not what I meant,’ umbrella boy cursed himself, ‘It’s just… well, what are the chances? And you're... Jane.’ He groaned as if this was something particularly significant.

‘We barely dated.’ Blue muttered, ‘If that helps.’

‘I don’t think it’ll make a difference in Parrish’s eyes, when it comes to me at least…’ Umbrella boy trailed off.

'Do you really think he'd be mad at you?'

'Not mad exactly but... yes.'

They were silent. Noah had inexplicably disappeared in to the crowd of students.

‘Well, I'm going to find something strong in the drinks department.’ Blue said, and with a sharp intake of breath she pushed her way back across to the drinks table without looking back.


	3. Dick Really is a Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Seriously though, that’s his name?’
> 
> ‘That’s what you call someone when their name is Richard Campbell Gansey the Third.’ Noah added.
> 
> ‘Oh-hoh,’ Ronan raised his eyebrows, ‘He is gonna hate you for that one.’

 

After filling her drink, having a long and unwanted conversation with one of her classmates about the trip they were going on this summer to help build a village somewhere in Africa, filling her drink again, and another couple of shorter ones about tests she’d had last week, Blue trawled across the now packed common room. The party was in full swing now, the music and drinks flowing quick and fast. Spotting her room-mate near the booming speakers, she nearly knocked a freshly filled drink in to Orla as the other girl grabbed her.

 'Hey you!' She said excitedly, going to steady Blue but instead just throwing them both off balance.

 'Ah So the math guy went well then huh?'

 She grinned back adjusting the top of her tube dress with an 'mhmm. How about you, see anyone you like?'

 'Well not anyone I _like_ ,' Blue said taking a sip of her drink-

 ‘Oh my god, tell me.’

 ‘Nah, it’s nothing.’

 She looked disapprovingly.

 ‘Well Umbrellaguydidkissme. But I didn’t likeit-- I _slapped_ him.'

 Her brows furrowed.

' _What_?' She shouted over the loud music, nearly falling on Blue as she took a gamble at leaning forward and failed. 'Why were you slapping anyone?'

 'That guy that leant me his umbrella earlier when I needed to hand in my paper-'

 'Oh what, the dick?! You found umbrella guy!'

 'Yes, _umbrella guy,_ ' Blue hissed, 'but then he kissed me because--'

 'He KISSED YOU? Is he hot?! Oh yay!'

 'No-- no! It's not—I _slapped_ him.'

 'What?' Orla pulled back in confusion and then continued to burst out laughing.

 ‘Anyway,’ Blue irritably pushed hair behind her ears that wasn’t really there, ‘I was looking for you- can we go?’

 ‘GO? Go where? Home?!’ Orla looked incredulously.

 ‘Well yeah, I’m not really in the mood anymore.’

 ‘We like just got here!’ She sighed, over the top. ‘Come-oooon Blue!’

 ‘We didn’t _just_ get here,’ Blue mumbled bitterly, ‘I don’t really know anyone,’ (Only half a lie), ‘and I don’t want to… third wheel your… plans.’ (Definitely not a lie.)

 ‘Oh honey, don’t say that! And he’s just gone to get us some drinks!’ She glared around the room looking for him, and then, lighting up. ‘Oh my _god_ I see someone I know, let me introduce you!!’ She grabbed Blue’s arm staggering away. _Ah,_ Blue thought, _I see how it’s going to be._

 ‘It’s this guy I had math with last year, total _hottie_ , but I could never move it out of the classroom y’know?’ She shouted to Blue, dragging her past people.

 ‘What’s with you and guys from math?’

  _‘What?’_ she shouted again, pushing aside some disgruntled girls and then halting so that Blue smacked in to her, all spillages avoided this time.

 ‘ _What?’_ Blue imitated back, but Orla was already saying, ‘He was right here!’

 ‘Well maybe it’s a good thing, you don’t want to have to pick between math classmates.’

 Orla didn’t even listen that time as her furrowed brow scanned the area.

 Blue was still not drunk enough for this.

 ‘Ah well.’ She shrugged vacantly.

 ‘Y’know what Orla- I’m just going to head back anyway, you stay. I’ll be fine- like you said, it’s not that late anyway they’ll still be people about.’

 ‘Ah what Blue, no don’t go!’ But there was much less effort in it this time, and Orla wasn’t even looking at her.

 ‘Just call me if you need walking home or whatever okay?’ Blue said seriously, but Orla brushed her off,

‘Yeah, yeah- I’ll be fiiiine.’

 ‘Okay, see you later. Stay safe.’

 Orla winked at that, giggling and Blue rolled her eyes as the girl threw herself back in to the throng.

 

When Blue made it out on to one of the corridors she decided to slip in to the kitchen which didn’t look too busy to grab some water before she walked home.

The swing door closed behind her, and she could feel ringing in her ears.

The people in the kitchen seemed to ignore her as she made her way to the basin but then realised she didn’t have a cup, and so began looking around irritably when--

 ‘Hey Jane! Yeah: you! Jane-that’s-not-Jane!’ Blue turned around to the voice that was now giggling and found the smudgy boy and the other boy from before leaning against a counter on the other side of the room. The first visibly more jovial than the latter, in a quiet kind of way. Not that he was being quite so quiet this very second.

 She raised her eyebrows in reply, ‘my name’s still not Jane.’ She said, not moving from where she was.

 She made to turn back around.

 ‘Join us for a drink?’ He said holding up a bottle containing a dark liquid shakily, the other boy not getting his hand up quickly enough to put the bottle back down on the counter behind them as he moaned something to the smudgy boy angrily.

 Blue sighed wandering over to them, ‘Noah, isn’t it?’

 ‘Yes!’ He said, his face lighting up again, ‘And this is Ronan.’

 ‘Noah f-‘ the other boy started shooting him an annoyed look.

 Blue smirked at that, ‘Don’t like giving out your name, huh?’

 ‘-Less keen on making friends.’ He said roughly.

 ‘Oh _stop it_ ,’ Blue said flicking her hair with all the sarcasm she could muster, ‘You consider us friends _already_?!’

 Ronan looked ready to do much more but Noah stuck out a restraining arm and Blue just noticed Ronan bracing his hands on the counter.

 ‘So, Parrish and now Gansey huh? Seems like you’ve quite charmed our friends.’ Noah said attempting to change the subject as he poured some sort of concoction in to a cup.

 ‘No, that’s exactly the opposite-‘ she began, but, ‘-Wait what sort of a name is _Gansey_?’

 Ronan scoffed, ‘Wow Dick really is a gentleman; not even giving out his name first.’

 ‘Seriously though, that’s his name?’

 ‘That’s what you _call_ someone when their name is Richard Campbell Gansey the Third.’ Noah added.

 ‘Oh-hoh,’ Ronan raised his eyebrows, ‘He is gonna hate you for that one.’

 'Wow.’ Blue said under her breath, dragging out the word.

 ‘Wait if you didn’t know Gansey’s name then how… Did you just meet tonight?’

 ‘Well no. But kinda yes- he leant me his umbrella in the rain this morning.’

 'Drink?' Noah held out a shot glass.

 Blue hesitated but then took it, meeting it to clink against Noah's own as they both knocked the liquid back.

 Blue grimaced, letting out a 'euch.'

 'Hey!' Ronan said simultaneously, looking between the two of them, 'I don't care if your Gansey’s girl now, I don't share out good liquor.'

 'Did no one see what just... ' she looked around as if willing God or something, _anything_ , 'Seriously did none of you see that I slapped him? How do you think these things work...'

 'Yeah and that your Parrish's Jane, BUT I think we figured, y’know-'

 'No I don't! Nothing's happened and nothing's going on now! And I'm not Adam's anything! And for God’s sake my names Blue!' 

 'You're one to talk about names.' Ronan murmured.

 She glared in return but Noah spoke instead, 'And it’s a lovely name. Why did you-'

 'Why did I slap him? Because he thought he was being helpful or whatever, but really it was downright.. insulting—well, and then we messed up because it was Adam.' 

 ‘Well that makes a tonne of sense…’ Ronan added unhelpfully, disapproving.

 'Gansey never means to be insulting, he just - and don't worry, I'm sure Parrish is fine with it.' Noah said ignoring him.

 'There's nothing to be fine with.' Blue said through gritted teeth as a couple of pointed looks passed between Ronan and Noah, Ronan grabbing the bottle from the other boy and necked it back.

 ‘SO,’ Ronan said as if settling in, bottle grabbed tightly, ‘Why did you dump Parrish?’

 'As... lovely as this has been,' Blue said in mildly veiled annoyance, 'I was going. Home. Like away from here.'

 'Haven't rattled you too much have we? Come _on_ , we know it wasn’t _him_ that ended it or you wouldn’t all freaking out or whatever you’re doing.' Ronan said tired now, expressionless.

 'There’s no freaking-' blue stopped herself, 'You know what? Yep. I'm leaving, bye.'

 She turned to leave, as Noah yelped a 'Bye Blue!' 

 

She hurried down the hall this time, out in to their stair well, the door slamming behind as she was suddenly encased in a much needed bubble of muffled sound. Her ears were ringing and her head was swimming and maybe she was a little more drunk than she’d thought, but the cooler air was a relief and she let out a heavy breath as she slammed her feet against the hard stairs.


	4. 3 At Nina's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue cleared her throat as she walked up to the table.  
> ‘Adam- Hi.’
> 
> His head shot up and he came up out of his seat, but only half way, and he sat back down again slowly with a rather dubious ‘Hi Blue.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started off as just a Blue/Gansey AU, but it's kind of turning in to something a bit different. Also something much longer than I thought it would be. Thus: this chapter was born.  
> So bear with, I am getting there.
> 
> (thank you so much to everyone who has read so far, this is the first fic I've posted and it means a lot to me.)

 

Blue rolled over in the bed with a groan to-

 silence.

She stared at the empty made bed across from her. There was no way Orla had gotten up this early. She broke in to a smirk.

Shifting back on to her back Blue pulled the cover up to her chin, sticking a hand out to fumble across her nightstand. Grabbing her phone she brought it up to look at the screen unlocking it to see a couple of text messages.

The first, a hot mess:

From: Orla Sargent

Blueeeb abe am going back to mike lovley mikes roooooom so dont worry bout me will be back 2morro

 

She smirked, figuring she’d drop a text later, knowing what hell she’d get from Orla if she woke her up with a text.

And then the second- 

From: Adam Parrish

So I think we should talk?

 

She gulped.

Remembering last night, she cocooned herself further in to the bed.

Seeing as she hadn’t _really_ seen Adam last night she wasn’t sure how to reply.

Had any of the others talked to him about it already? Had he talked to _Gansey?_ (She scoffed at the name again.) What exactly did he want to talk _about?_ Besides the obvious. But was it the obvious? Or the _other_ more recent obvious? And was he really as upset as all his friends seemed to think he was?

Blue threw her hands over her eyes, exasperated by herself and this pettiness.

She sat up then, righting herself.

To: Adam Parrish

Yeah, I think you’re right. 3 today at Nina’s?

 

She let out a sigh, dropping the phone on to the bedclothes in front of her. She’d almost said at mine or yours but then realised they needed the middle ground of the coffee shop. It wasn’t till after it sent that it started to niggle at her brain that they’d been on more than one of their what-could-only-be-called-dates-at-this-stage at Nina’s, and hoped he hadn’t misconstrued the situation.

But lo and behold a minute or so later she got through the reply:

See you then.

 

Part of her had wished he couldn’t make it. Kind of a big part actually.

She needed Orla to moan to right now.

\---

 

She could see him through the window, light shining in his hair where he sat in the big armchair angled away from her. She stopped for a moment, watching him hunched over, checking his phone and then scowling at something on the screen.

But then someone was opening the café door from the other side so Blue had to go inside.

She pretended to look around the cosy room, not small but not that big either, a couple of people littered around the round tables and a couple more at the counter for drinks.

When she finally turned around toward the window behind her, pretending to spot Adam, he wasn’t looking at her either- simultaneously pretending not to notice she had walked in right next to where he sat, as he continued to look down with a furrowed brow at his phone, typing. Or maybe he wasn’t pretending?

Blue cleared her throat as she walked up to the table.

‘Adam- Hi.’

His head shot up and he came up out of his seat, but only half way, and he sat back down again slowly with a  rather dubious ‘Hi Blue.’

She shuffled to the other side of the table opposite him, settling back in to the big chair and it was too big. The expanse between them felt too far.

‘You want a drink?’ He said motioning toward the counter behind him, his eyes everywhere but on her.

‘No, I’m alright for the moment.’ She replied, not wanting the awkwardness of waiting awkwardly for a drink while he waited awkwardly for her.

‘So how are you?’ He readjusted back in the chair finally looking at her. He looked… tired. Jittery as he fiddled his thumb between his fingers.

Blue raised her eyebrows lightly in reply, ‘Fine, I guess. You?’

‘Yeah, pretty good.’ His expression remained neutral.

‘So…’ Blue began, averting her gaze.

‘It’s okay. I think I know what was going on last night.’ He paused. ‘Sorry for bolting off by the way.’

 _Straight to the point_ Blue thought in surprise. And he seemed… relaxed about it?

‘You do?’ She replied slowly.

He nodded, ‘And it’s okay. I know… this,’ He motioned between them, ‘wasn’t the best near the end, and I didn’t exactly help. And I guess I should have introduced you to my friends- although now I’m guessing you know why I didn’t. But anyway, at first I was kind of, well, annoyed that you’d use my friends to get back at me, but now—‘

‘Wait a minute,’ the words poured out of Blue’s mouth as she moved right forward in her seat, ‘You thought I was using your friends, you thought I _kissed_ your friend to what- get back at you?! To show I wasn’t still hung up on you or- or what Adam—‘

‘Okay, okay!’ He said raising his hands in innocence, a lady two tables over giving them a look after Blue’s little outburst. ‘I thought maybe…’ His voice got quiet, ‘maybe _you_ thought I still liked you, and you were trying to, I don't know-‘

‘What, by kissing your friend?’ She looked at him angrily, ‘Did you really ever think I was that shallow and malicious?! And plus making out with someone’s friend is what you do to hurt someone, not to… I don’t know, get them to back off, why would I want to hurt you-‘

‘No ! I never thought you were, I just… Maybe I got it wrong.’ He paused. His brow furrowed. ‘I’m not still… _hung up_ on this by the way,’ He sighed at his own words, ‘I- I’ve _moved on_ , but I still… want you to be happy.’

‘Good. So have I.’ She said shortly. And then: ‘Thank you. I do for you as well.’

He thought for a moment.

 _‘_ Well wait, what did happen then, do you like Gansey or..?’

Blue rolled her eyes, ‘Did no one see my slap him? No, I had no idea he was your friend. I only met _Gansey_ earlier that day when he leant me his umbrella to turn in my final when it was raining.’ Adam smirked at this. ‘I didn’t even know his name, and then I ran in to him at the party that Orla dragged me to—and well, he kissed me. And then I slapped him. And then you disappeared and I had awkward conversations with your friends.’ She mumbled through the last parts.

‘Huh.’ He said processing it.

‘For the record, Gansey didn’t know who _I_ was either. I promise this wasn’t a scheme from _any_ side. It just…’

‘It’s okay if it just happened Blue. I told you, I’ve got-‘

‘-No, not exactly.’ She could feel herself flushing red again.

Adam looked at her intrigued.

‘I may have been talking to Gansey, and then maybe I mentioned that I could see you coming, not by name, and that I didn’t know what to do about it, because let’s be honest it’s not like we were on the best of terms, and…’

‘And Gansey kissed you.’

‘Yes.’

Adam broke out in to a short laugh, much to her surprise. ‘Of course he did.’

They had a short more comfortable silence.

 ‘But you have to know… you shouldn’t feel like uncomfortable or like you have to.. y’know, just because I’m-‘

‘I know.’ She paused again. ‘For the record,’ Blue began, ‘I let you say all that sorry stuff, but... I’m sorry too. I think it’s fair to say that' she braced herself, tucking hair behind her ear, 'I did like you a lot, but I don’t think either of us was really invested enough in… this.' He’d nodded in agreement, and seemed at peace with what she’d said. 'And you shouldn't blame yourself.'

'Yeah I liked you Blue, but I think, like you said: it was never gonna be you and me.'

So much easier than she’d thought. She felt relaxed now, relaxed in his company again.

After another moment:

‘You seem to have made quite an impression on my friends, I have to say. Noah’s already insisted I ask if I can give him your number so that you can hang out.’

She grinned at that. ‘See you’ve said all this stuff, and now you’re gonna get mad when I become buddies with all your best friends, who you did _never_ introduce me to by the way, and let call me _Jane_ might I add-‘

‘Oh god,’ He put a hand to his face, ‘I’m sorry about that.’

‘I’m guessing Ronan wasn’t begging for my number too?’ She smirked, but Adam seemed to grow more solemn at this.

But then: ‘Well, no.’ He tried to say more lightly. ‘And Gansey... I mean, do you want me to give you his number or…’

‘Do you not remember the whole thing where nothing is going on?’

‘Okay, okay.’ He said dubiously with a smile. ‘I’ve just-‘

‘- _What_?’

‘Nothing. Just a feeling.’

‘Tell him I’m sorry for slapping him by the way. It wasn’t cool.’ She paused. ‘Not that kissing me was cool either, but anyway…’

He laughed again, and her cheeks felt warm.

'But I mean  _you_ , by  _moved_ _on_ do you mean there's someone...?'

'No.' He said firmly, indignantly, but then he was looking away from her fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, trying to sound more casual with: 'Well not really.'

Blue was well inclined not to believe him.

 

 


	5. How PG for You Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hey everyone, Blue’s here!’
> 
> Blue froze as he tried to take her jacket. ‘Wait, who else is here?’
> 
> ‘Oh did I not say? We’re all here! Gansey, Ronan, Adam- this is our place! Well apart from Adam, but I guess you already know that.’
> 
> She groaned internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this written (plus more) as a rough draft for ages, but uni etc. took over and I've only just got round to posting it at last, hopefully not too prematurely.
> 
> (Posting may also be slow/difficult from now through November because I've already started planing for nanowrimo because I am of course totally sane, but I'll try.)  
> Thanks again to anyone that's read any of this thing I'm trying to slap together here.
> 
> (So tempted to do a gossip girl)  
> (xoxo)

 

It was Saturday night, only two days after _the incident_ and _the other incident that_ Blue found herself on the doorstep of some shady looking warehouse conversion apartment down town. After Noah’s insisting they hung out that evening, her not being able to argue _much_ , and following the address he’d sent her she was starting to wonder if she was in the right place.

I mean, it’s not that it looked small or _that_ cheap- but it also didn’t look like somewhere rich college boys lived. She was expecting a swanky high rise. Or a big old house conversion. She looked again for a bell or anything and ended up just banging her knuckle against the door after a moment’s hesitation. If she needed to run, she could run. She held her bag across her body.

But then Noah was swinging the door open with an ‘Oh yay, you’re here!’

She smiled back as he motioned for her to come inside happily, ‘See now we can meet properly, and when I’m not super drunk. Sorry about that by the way.’

‘It’s alright, really. I wasn’t exactly sober either.’

He closed the door behind them and was then calling a ‘Hey everyone, Blue’s here!’

Blue froze as he tried to take her jacket. ‘Wait, who else is here?’

‘Oh did I not say? We’re all here! Gansey, Ronan, Adam- this is our place! Well apart from Adam, but I guess you already know that.’

She groaned internally.

And then she drew back slightly, collecting herself, ‘Oh hey, I don’t know if I’m up for it anymore, I don’t think they’ll want me here-‘

‘Oh don’t be silly,’ He said turning back to her in surprise, ‘You and Parrish patched things up right?’

‘Well _yeah_ , but it’s… _awkward._ ’ She said folding her jacket in to her folded arms.

Noah grinned in reply, ‘What, with G--’

She groaned back, ‘Please stop. Like the moment we go in there. Can’t you just make some excuse and say I had to leave again in a hurry?’

Noah shuffled awkwardly, ‘We’re kind of already in there- they’ve probably heard every word we’ve said…’

‘Yep.’ Sounded a decisive Ronan from around the corner or what Blue now realised was one big room. Something dropped in the pit of her stomach.

She went to move toward the door but then Noah grabbed her arm pulling her away and in to the room where it opened up in to a large space. Much to her protestations.

It felt old and welcoming and full of _stuff,_ even though it was half empty because of the true vastness of the room _._ And then there were the three boys sitting in the middle of the floor, all staring at her and Noah in expectant silent.

'Blue you know everyone now, and guys you all know Blue.'

'I didn't know  _Jane_ would be joining us.' Ronan muttered irritably.

Blue would have felt uncomfortable had it been anyone else but instead she glared back at him.

She noticed Adam glare at him as well and then he was looking up at her and giving her a smile and she smiled back, feeling more relaxed as she came to sit beside him. 

'You alright? Don't mind Lynch.'

'Yeah it's alright. I didn’t know _he_ would be here either. Or any of you actually…'

Ronan grumbled a response.

Noah sat beside her, Gansey on his other side.

She hadn't looked at him.

She didn’t think he’d really looked at her either but then he spoke.

'We were playing cards, but we can start the round-'

'No, please finish the round! I'll watch. It's cool.'

'Help yourself to a drink or snack.' He gestured to the cans and other packets littered inside and around the circle they now sat in. 

'Wow, how PG for you guys.'

'Seriously Ronan, cut it out.' a sharp look from Adam.

And the other boy actually went quiet.

 

Blue watched as they finished up the round of some complicated card game that Adam seemed to have instigated, which he ended up winning.

And then they played another round with Blue joining in, which even she was sure lasted far too long for one round. And not that she was usually slow at picking up games, but even halfway through playing she still wasn’t sure what was going on.

And then they played another round and Blue actually won. Much to her own and the others’ surprise.

‘Now: monopoly!’ Noah exclaimed as the cards were collected.

‘Seriously?’ Ronan sighed, ‘No one actually chooses to play monopoly voluntarily.’

‘Fine – Well it’s either we play that or twister.’ Noah propositioned.

‘Monopoly sounds good.’ Ronan said shortly. Blue agreed, _monopoly sounded good._

‘Wait- which one is twister? I’ve never played twister.’ Gansey said innocently.

‘Never played twister?!’ Adam exclaimed.

‘Oh my god, we’ve got to play it now.’ Noah said triumphantly.

‘No.’ Ronan said roughly.

‘Why not?’

‘Because we’re not horny tweens at their first house party.’

‘Speak for yourself…’ Blue muttered, which actually made all of the others laugh. But then she remembered as fun as it was to tease Ronan who was now glaring, she didn’t want to play either. ‘But we’re still not playing it.’

‘Oh why not, you spoil sports!’

‘Yeah it’s probably not the best idea.’ Adam added stiffly. She _really_ didn’t want to play this game with Adam _or_ Gansey. Especially not together. Or Ronan for that matter, but that was just on principle.

‘Are you really going to deprive Gansey of this wonder of a game?’

And because it was Noah and because it was Gansey there they were fifteen minutes later, playing twister.

It started off… okay.

Like yes Blue had to put her right foot on red, but her left hand was on blue (anything to do with the colour blue had garnered continuous jokes from Noah for the whole game) so she was just kind of crouched with one hand reached out. Which was okay.

Despite Noah’s enthusiasm, he had somehow become in charge of turning the wheel and was getting off without having to play which they had all mentioned was unfair more than once. Ronan was fine for a while with both feet on green, but then he had to put a hand on blue and so he was kind of reaching across the board with his butt in the air, and getting redder in the face the longer he was there much to Blue’s happiness. But that was still okay.

Adam was fine on red and blue for a while too, but then he had to reach over to green around Ronan by lunging which was hilarious in itself, and funnier to see Ronan gradually get even more uncomfortable. This was slightly less okay.

But then Blue wasn’t laughing anymore because she had to reach her right hand all the way over to green where Gansey was, and Gansey needed a hand on red and she ended up mashed up between Adam and Gansey. She had to kind of hover over Gansey and he went quiet for a while refusing to look up at eye level where her top was hanging away from her body. And she refused to look at her eye level near where he was balancing his upper thigh… so she looked the other way, rather awkwardly near Adam’s butt. This was _not_ okay.

She gave up exasperatedly.

Noah cried that she couldn’t handle it, but Gansey was soon out after that. Adam and Ronan faced off for far _too long_ and she wasn't even sure who won in the end.

Ronan looked equally as angry about the game as he had before they'd played.

 

‘I’m _sorry_ \- we invite you here, make you play silly games and force you to embarrass yourself… ‘ Gansey began as he walked over to one of the massive windows to open it. It let some air in to the now stuffy room to try and calm down all their flushed faces.

Do you really think I expected anything else?’ She said from the desk chair in the corner that she now sat in. They’d just ended up ordering a pizza and the others were bustling about other side of the room. She raised an eyebrow, ‘Not that I knew you’d all be here of course…’

‘Yeah, sorry about that too.’

‘I’m not going to make you apologise for being in your own home.’

‘Well that’s promising.’

She smiled slightly, ‘The place you’ve got here, it’s… _interesting.’_

‘Yeah I always preferred interesting to nice, so… thanks I guess.’ He turned back around to the window he’d opened. ‘It’s got a pretty great view too…’

‘God you and your _lines_.’ Blue said quietly as she sighed, but found herself walking over to stand next to him anyway.

The view over the city was actually _pretty_ at this time of night, the lights making it twinkle. The cars and traffic just sounded like a distant light hum and made up a string of more light.

The air hummed between them too as Blue stood next to Gansey, but not too close, and he wasn’t looking at her and she didn’t know how to stand.

 ‘I bet you bring all the girls who’ve slapped you up here huh?’ She looked across at him as he sighed a laugh at her joke.

‘Funnily enough you’re the first in that regard.’

‘Oh I feel honoured,’ She said mocking softly, ‘I am… sorry about it by the way. I don’t usually go around slapping people.’

‘I didn’t think you did.’ He said shortly, now looking out the window again. ‘For the record I don’t usually go around kissing people either.’

‘Oh.’ She said, small.

They stood for a moment.

‘Look… I don’t want things to be awkward between us… because of, _you know…_ it would be great if we could forget anything ever happened.’ He mumbled at the end.

A pause.

‘I mean, we barely know each other, so maybe we could, you know… be _friends_.’

Another pause.

‘Do you think it’s weird that I’m hanging out with you guys tonight?’ Blue started.

‘I mean besides the fact that no one else usually does...’

‘Really?’

‘Well, _yeah_. Noah must have got a really good first impression of you if you’re here.’

‘Oh well at least I know _your_ first impression of me isn’t quite as grandiose.’

‘Oh I don’t know,’ Gansey moved forward resting his arms on the windowsill.  ‘Cute soggy girl in need of an umbrella in the rain? You’ve got a lot to live up to.’ He smiled ruefully.

_Did he call me cute?_ Is what went through Blue’s head first. _God I’m pathetic,_ was next.

‘Oh my god! The umbrella! See I didn’t know you’d be here tonight or else I’d have brought it back to its rightful owner!’

‘It’s alright- it has been truly been a hardship without, but I'm sure he’s in much better hands for now.’

‘You trust me with your umbrella already? Look at us getting along.’

He looked back at her again then leaning against the window frame. He looked… pleasant like that. Relaxed.

‘And you,  I mean you’ve got gentlemanly type that gives out his umbrellas to strangers to live up to.’

‘Umbrell _as_?’

‘Don’t lie, you totally have multiple umbrellas.’

He didn’t argue as they both laughed.

There was another pause when she tried again, ‘I meant is it weird me hanging out here because… well-‘

‘Oh my _god_ you two, stop flirting. Pizza’s here.’ Noah called from back in the middle of the room/

Blue noticed Gansey look embarrassedly round and then stalk back over there without looking at her. She laughed to herself.

What an odd evening.


	6. There’s Always A Reason To Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hey you can't walk home at this time at night on your own.'
> 
> 'And why not?' Blue folded her arms.
> 
> 'No look, I can drive you.' Gansey stood up too.
> 
> Blue’s head naturally looked to Adam for reassurance but him and Ronan were still staying quiet in some sort of freeze out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed Nanowrimo and I'm back.  
> That is all.

Blue and Gansey joined Noah who carried in the pizza boxes to the middle of the room, and then an angry looking Ronan and a flustered Adam appeared as well.

They sat and ate, and chatted, and laughed, and Adam and Ronan stayed kind of quiet but Gansey and Noah made up for it.

'I should probably get going.' Blue swung back on her heels and crouched to stand up.

'Ah Blue, no!' Noah said sadly.

'Yeah I mean I'm all the way across town so I don't want to leave it too late.'

'You’re walking home?' Gansey asked.

'...Yeah.'

'Hey you can't walk home at this time at night on your own.'

'And why not?' Blue folded her arms.

'No look, I can drive you.' Gansey stood up too.

Blue’s head naturally looked to Adam for reassurance but him and Ronan were still staying quiet in some sort of freeze out.

'It’ll only take like 10 minutes in the car. We can't let you walk in the dark.' Gansey’s look was earnest.

'Don’t you need to go back to campus too Adam?'

Adam looked over at her in question at hearing his name, as Noah replied with 'Oh no I think Adam was going to crash here, we're gonna watch-'

'No, I’m coming back.' Adam said firmly, and then adding, 'Sorry Noah. Can I get a lift Gansey?' He said as he walked across the room now to grab his jacket.

Gansey looked a bit flummoxed, 'yeah, yeah of course.'

So they left and Blue sat in the passenger seat, and Adam sat in the back seat, and as Gansey moved out of the parking space he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He was side eyeing Blue, looking like he was about to say something every now and then, but not saying anything. Adam stayed pretty quiet in the back seat, and Blue tried to catch his eye in the mirror and she raised her eyebrows with an _are you okay?_ And he raised his in reply with a short nod, gesturing towards her and she nodded as well. And she caught Gansey looking over at her again and quickly snatched back around as she did.

 'So tonight was fun.' She said, half a question, half a statement.

'Yeah.' Gansey replied brightly, and Adam hummed in agreement.

'Do you guys do it often?'

'Which part?' Gansey grinned.

'Ha _ha_. _Games_ night.'

'Trying to get yourself a regular invite?'

Blue flushed a bit, 'no I was just wondering-'

Gansey laughed softly, 'no not that often, just whenever Noah wants to organise it really.' She noticed him brush a hand on his pants, returning it to the steering wheel. 'Anyway it was more fun with you there, you should come again.'

'Well I'll see, I'll have to fit you in to my packed schedule.' Blue teased. 'And... I don't think everyone wanted me there.'

'Oh just ignore Lynch.' 

'Oh I'm not that easily ruffled.' She said adjusting her jacket around her. 'I just don't want to invade.'

'Seriously Blue, it's not an invasion. You are welcome.'

And then Gansey was fidgeting slightly, and Blue was realising he'd actually said her real name.

'So how did you find your place? It's not... What I was expecting.'

Ganseys eyes lit up at that, 'Well I saw it when we drove by it one day and really just wanted to convert it-'

'You converted it?!' She looked up surprised. 'Wait a minute _of course_ you did.'

He didn't know how to reply to that and so continued, ‘Ronan came in after it was finished, and then we kind of adopted Noah along the way too.'

'But why there, it's not like it’s...' _Posh college boy turf_ was what she stopped herself from adding.

'Yeah it's kind of an... Impoverished area.' He said awkwardly. 'But after I saw the place I just... Had to do something with it. It has... Character.'

'By character you mean worked in by the poor.'                                                                        

His mouth snapped shut at that and she wasn't sure if she was sorry or not.

In the quiet moment it was like Adam had emerged from a deep sleep as he leant forward between the two seats slapping a hand on Ganseys shoulder.

'Can you drop me off at the top end first instead?'

'Sure.' Gansey said cheerfully but after Adam removed the hand he almost looked awkward. 'Is that gonna be okay, if I drop you at the far end on your own-' he began turning to Blue.

'-don't be stupid, I can walk two minutes on to a well-lit campus by myself.'

'Okay.' Gansey said more to himself.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet.

And then Gansey was pulling in to the bay on the edge of campus and Adam was climbing out of the car with a 'bye' and then they were driving again.

'You didn't have to drive me all the way to the other end you know.'

Gansey thought for a moment and then just 'Its fine.'

Blue just said a small, 'but thanks.'  She relaxed in the seat, basking in the nice smell of the car. What was it? Was it--

'It’s not weird you hanging out with us by the way.'

Mint?

'Huh?' She looked over to Gansey who was focused on the road.

'You asked earlier if it was weird; you hanging out with us. Even though... But it's not. It's... Nice.'

'Oh.' Pause. 'Thanks.'

 ‘So when are you headed back home?’

Blue’s head kind of jolted at the words but: ‘Er next weekend, I think. I’ve only got a few things to sort out this week before the semester finishes. You?’

‘Not sure yet- we normally stay at the apartment a few weeks in to Summer seeing as we don’t have a date we need to be out by… and then Ronan and Noah spend most of their time up here so I travel back and forth most weeks. Adam comes up too.’

‘Oh, you live in-state?’

‘No..?’

‘But you travel all the way up here every week?’

‘Well… yes. To see my friends.’

‘Oh.’

A weirdness floated in to the car then. Blue looked over at him but he was still focused on the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. She looked at his unwavering expression, had noticed it in the way the boys all interacted with each other; so certain, so entrenched in each other’s lives. She was fiddling with bottom of her top on her lap and there was all of sudden not enough air in this car-

‘Blue..? Are you okay?’

‘What?’ She snapped out of it and realised she’d been staring. Again. Gansey was looking back at her in question. 'What, what? Sorry.’

‘Er.. we’re here.’ She also realised they were parked by the road side, and even though the engine was running they weren’t moving any more.

‘Right. Totally drifted off there.’ She said shaking her head scooping her bag up over her shoulder.

‘Right.’ He echoed, and then she noticed his hand flicker towards the car door at the same time she said ‘thanks again for the ride’, and he subtly withdrew it.

‘It’s nothing.’ He said smiling again now, ‘See you around.’

‘Yeah.’ Blue said slowly.

And then she opened the car door, climbed out, closed it behind her, and walked back to her dorm very quickly.

 

 ----

 

‘So you’re saying you hung out with Adam Parrish, and Adam Parrish’s friends, and Adam Parrish’s friend that kissed you last night?’

‘Please stop saying _Adam Parrish_.’ Blue rolled her eyes from where she leant on the door frame to the bathroom.

‘Seriously though, _why_? Your ex-boyfriend? Do you no longer enjoy fun?’ Orla said rather flummoxed at Blue’s reflection in the mirror as she applied some mascara.

‘It was actually pretty fun.’

‘Oh, I see how it is- get some more action from umbrella guy did you?’ She laughed.

‘ _No_ , it wasn’t like that, we just played games and stuff.’

‘Wow, how… quaint. What kind of games?’

‘You know cards and stuff… twister…’

‘Twister?’ She dropped her hand, turning her head around to look at Blue. ‘Are you kidding me Blue Sargent?!’

‘ _What?’_

‘You played twister with umbrella boy _and_ Adam Parrish.’ She looked at me like I was an idiot.

‘Yes?’

‘Well who suggested it?!’

‘Er I think it was Noah— their friend, the one that invited me.’ She paused and then slowly. ‘Why?’

‘Oh _Noah_ huh? Invites you over _and_ gets you to play twister? Well he’s definitely in to you.’ She huffed to herself turning back to the mirror and picking up a makeup brush.

‘Oh no no definitely not, Noah didn’t even play.’

‘Huh.’ She was intrigued now, ‘Well then why…’

‘We only played because Gansey said he’d never played it before.’

‘ _Gansey?_ ’ She scoffed at the name too.

Blue sighed, waiting a moment: ‘ _Umbrella boy_.’

‘Oh my _god,’_ She putting the brush down again looking practically gleeful, ‘Well there you have it—there’s always a reason to twister.’

‘There really wasn’t Orla, stop reading in to everything.’

‘You said that he _said_ he’d never played twister but weren’t you at _their_ apartment?’

‘…And?’ Blue said shaking her head.

‘Well then it was their twister set! He totally lied about it so he had an excuse to play twister with you! If you catch my drift.’ A knowing smile.

‘But if he’d played it before, the others would have known about it-‘

‘They were probably in on it too! This Noah guy sounds like he was the biggest wingman of them all.’

‘Oh stop bullshitting Orla.’ Blue said irritably, pushing off the door and leaving the room.

‘You totally know I’m right!’ She called after her.

‘Shut _u-up_!’

The other girl just laughed after her.

 


End file.
